This invention pertains to tractor vehicles for use in confined spaces including for gardening, light farm and industrial chores and similar medium duty uses.
Existing garden and small utility tractors are powered by internal combustion engines driven with mechanical transmission gearing and are steered by changing the angle of attack of the paired front wheels. Power to the rear wheel pair drives the vehicle. The rear wheels are driven in paired cooperation upon a common axle. Four-wheel drive tractors have the front pair of wheels also cooperatively driven on a common axle. This construction limits the turning radius of the tractor because stability considerations require constraints on front steering range of motion.